Love on the Titanic
by annalouise92
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a ordinary 18 year old girl. She and her friends are about to set sail on the voyage of a lifetime on the magical ship the Titanic. What happens when she meets Klaus Mikaelson and his siblings who have a secret of their own? Will they find love or will it be too late when tragedy strikes?


**_This story is set in the 21st Century not in 1912 but has the same classes: the rich (first class), middle class and third class (working class). I do not own any of the characters or the title of titanic but I own the plot. I hope you enjoy this story. All rights are from the Vampire Diaries and The Titanic._**

**_Caroline Forbes is a ordinary 18 year old girl. She and her friends are about to set sail on the voyage of a lifetime on the magical ship the Titanic. What happens when she meets Klaus Mikaelson and his siblings who have a secret of their own? Will they find love or will it be too late when tragedy strikes?_**

* * *

I am running along the docs with my two best friends and we are trying to get the the ship as fast as we can.

"Hurry, Elena, Bonnie?" I say excitedly. "Where almost there." I say as we continue torun.

"We are coming." Elena argues from behind me.

We run a little further and stop when we see her come into view. The huge cruise liner. The Titanic, The Ship of Dreams, unsinkable. "It's even bigger in person." I say getting my breath.

"I can't believe we get to travel on that." Bonnie says. "It's huge and she's beautiful." Bonnie adds.

"It's is." Elena finishes.

We make our way for the cue "there are so many people." Bonnie comments.

"Look over there." I say pointing and I see a car pull up and it has several trailers on the back filled with dozens of suitcases.

The door to the car opens and out steps a beautiful blonde with an elegant dress . She looks like a supermodel. the most beautiful clothes and hat. Then out comes three men all dressed handsome in expensive suits. I sigh, I wish one day I could have money like that.

"If only we could be in first class." Elena says jealously.

"We don't need to be bitter Lena this trip is supposed to be fun." I tell her getting out of my day dream.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I'm still a little uneasy about everything since Damon and I broke up" Elena responds.

"I know, but who knows what you will find on this trip, you may fall in love." I inform her.

"Yeah right, I'll just drink my sorrows away" She responds.

"You'll be fine." I tell her patting her arm.

We eventually board the ship and inside is huge, we are in the third class section and begin to search for our room. We find it and open the door. Their are two bunk beds and it's a whole room to the three of us. I put my stuff on a bunk and look around. It's small but fits us easily.

After unpacking and getting settled I then suggest "Come on let's explore the ship?"

"I'm going to rest you girls go, I'll find you later." Elena says collapsing on her bunk.

"You sure?" Bonnie asks.

"Positive." She answers and we leave hesitantly.

"Do you think it's wise to be leaving her?" I ask her as we make our way back through the halls.

"She'll be fine." Bonnie replies.

We make it on deck and take in the view that's in front of us. There are hundreds of people out an about talking and playing around. Theres kids playing with one another it's a picture perfect moment. "It's beautiful out here." I comment.

"it really is I could get used to this." Bonnie agrees as we walk around the deck.

* * *

A while later we are soaking up the sun as we explore the large vessel and areas we are aloud to go in.

"How you doing with being a witch?" I ask whispering.

"It's getting there after everything with grams it's been hard I don't want to over do it." She responds.

"I hear you, just don't thunk about it here, just relax and enjoy this time." I tell her.

"Yeah your right." Bonnie replies softly.

"Come on let's go get Elena and we can get some drinks from the bar." I say with a smile.

"We are under age." Bonnie reminds me.

"Who says a little flirting won't help?" I say with a smile.

"Fine let's go." Bonnie says and we go and find out friend.

We find Elena still who is still in our room sleeping. I open the door and rip the covers off "Okay time to get up we are having drinks come on." I order clapping my hands.

"Hey" Elena warns.

"Don't hey me, you need to get up and have fun it's not helping you sulking so put on some nice clothes and be ready in 20 minutes we are going to have a good night tonight." I order her,

She groans but gets up "fine."

"Good now hurry up." I say and search through my suitcase for a perfect outfit.

Twenty minutes later we are ready, I am wearing a red and black dress that goes to the mid thigh which has long sleeves, Bonnie is wearing a black and white dress and Elena is wearing a green one. We are finally ready and head out to the bar.

* * *

We arrive at the bar and look at the crazy atmosphere around us. There are hundreds of people drinking, dancing, playing pool, playing poker and just having a good time. We make our way for a free table and set up there. After getting settled I stand up and tell the girls I will get is some drinks. I adjust my dress to show a little bit of cleavage and walk to the bar and see several guys whistling as I walk by. I am in line when two guys stand beside me.

"Hi gorgeous." The taller and bigger of the two says.

"Hi." I say smiling.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing over here by yourself?" He asks me.

"I'm just waiting for someone to buy me and my girlfriends drinks." I respond looking back to my table with a smirk.

"Well consider this your lucky day then." He says with a grin. "Tyler, Tyler Lockwood." He says and I shake his hand.

"Caroline." I say fluttering my eyes.

"And this is Matt." Tyler says pointing to his friend.

"Nice to meet you boys." I say. "So about those drinks?" I ask smirking.

"Coming right up." Matt says.

I smile as he orders me the drinks and I take them from them. "Thank you boys." I say giving them a wink and walking back to the table.

"You are so bad." Bonnie says when I sit down at the table.

i just smile "what it worked didn't it?" I argue and take a sip as the girls follow and they drink with me.

After a couple hours of drinking and a whole lot of dancing I feel the buzz from the alcohol and decide to get some air, clear my head. "Hey, I'm going to go to the deck I'll meet you back at the room." I inform Bonnie and Elena.

"You don't want us to come with you?" Elena asks.

"No I'm good you stay just going to get some air, I'll see you soon." I say and leave the bar.

I walk out of the bar and walk to the stern of the ship and feel the cold night air blow my hair. I look out over the boat and see the moon shining and hear the loud crashes of the waves.

"Pretty girls shouldn't be out by themselves." I hear a male voice say from behind me.

I turn and see the same guy from the bar, Tyler I think? "Yeah your going to have to stop with the whole flirty thing I'm sorry I'm not interested." I respond awkwardly.

"Why you seemed up for it before?" He says and walks closer to me.

"I was just trying to get drinks." I tell him.

"Well you got them but I think you should pay up." He says stepping closer to me and I feel myself becoming worried.

"Look I don't know who you are but you should leave." I tell him.

"And what are you going to do?" He asks me.

"Fine then I will." I say and go to walk past him but he blocks me. "What do you want?" I ask angryily

"Payment." He answers.

"For what three drinks hey it's not my fault you fell for the trap so no." I answer holding my own and go to step away but he grabs my wrist tightly. I let out a whimper "Ouch your hurting me." I say scared now.

He just smirks and pushes me against the back of the boat against the railing. "No stop no, get off me." I yell and try to push him off of me but he's too strong.

"You all are just the same stupid sluts using your looks to fool guys, but just for certain pleasures let's feel what's under this dress." He says and I look away.

"No." I say louder and he starts groping me. "No stops." I scream louder and all of a sudden he is ripped off me and standing before me is the most handsome looking man I've ever seen. He continues to attack Tyler and he knocks him unconscious.

He turns to face me and I gasp. He was one of the guys from the car earlier. He is wearing an expensive dinner suit. He turns to face me. "Are you alright?" He asks and I hear his English accent.

Oh god, he has an accent wow. He's gorgeous. I look into his eyes and they are so blue and just dreamy. "I, I'm fine thank you, thank you." I say rubbing my wrist.

"Are you hurt love?" He asks.

Love did he just call me love? Oh god I can't think. "Uh yeah I'm fine." I respond.

"Do you need any help back to your room?" He asks me.

I shake my head "I should be fine, but thank you, uh?"

"Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus." He says.

"Well thank you Klaus for helping me, I don't know how I get myself into these situations." I ramble.

"So you've had people force themselves on you?" He asks concerned.

"Oh no it's just I always seem to be getting myself into mischief even though I don't plan it." I respond shivering. "Anyway I better head back but thank you again Niklaus." I say smiling.

"No problem love, I always love to save a damsel." He jokes.

"Hey I am not a damsel." I argue.

He just begins to laugh "say what you want to believe sweetheart." He says with a grin.

I go to argue but there is really no point I can't really concentrate through those learning blue eyes staring at me intently. I shake off the feeling and respond "Okay I better go for real now. Uh thanks again Niklaus for saving me." I say smiling and forgetting that he's insulted me.

"No worries love." He responds and I begin to walk away. "I didn't catch your name." He yells from behind me.

I turn around and smile at him "That's because I didn't give it, that's for another time. Goodnight Klaus." I respond and leave him.

* * *

I make it back to my room and Bonnie and Elena are in bed. "Hey we were starting to get worried." Bonnie says.

"I'm fine just nearly got assaulted though." I tell them.

"What?" They say shocked and concerned.

"Tyler the guy that got us the drinks he cornered me tried to you know what and he puts his hands on me but someone saved me." I say recalling the memory,

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah I am now, just have to learn from my mistakes right." I answer,

"So this hero who was he?" Elena asks curiously.

I smile "Well I think he is the most good looking man I have ever seen, he's tall, muscular, rich from the clothes he was waring and has the most beautiful eyes and he has a English accent that just made me want to jump him there." I say smiling,

"Well I'm glad your okay, but for the rest of the trip we are staying together." Bonnie announces.

"I agree." I respond and change into my sleep ware and go to sleep.


End file.
